Drink to that
by cynthiatophklepinger
Summary: Chassidy Williams is a fan girl having normal fan girl problems. She is given a chance to get over these problems, now does she take this opportunity or let it pass?


AN: So far this is the only title that I have had suggested to me for this story. Its one of the few I liked best, however it may end up being changed. :3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chase pov -

"Ugh!" I exclaimed. I was sitting on the couch watching the green mile.

"What is it Chase?" My grandma questioned, calling me Chase instead of my full name Chassidy.

" I have a love hate feelling for some of these characters." I groaned looking towards her.

"Is it Percy Wetmore dear?" She questioned knowingly.

"Yes. He's such a pissant! I wanna punch him in the face! But I also wanna hug him!" I complaind with a sigh.

"Fangirl problems huh? Well im sure you'll figure a way to get over it, In fact..." My grandma chirped trailng off as she got up and grabbed her purse. She pulled a small bundle of things out of it and tossed it to me.

"You will find these useful. Its time you get to veiw this story from a different perspective. Look through the red journal first and then drink from the small vial." My grandma added gesturing towards the items.

"Grandma is this one of those drugs that makes me hullicinate?" I questioned and she simply chuckled in reply.

"If that's what you wish to belive also if you feel the need to return here simply drink from the larger vial. Although if your smart you won't feel the need. If you do it will take a month for me to make another small vial." She remarked before winking at me.

"Also! The letter! You will have to give that letter to the first person you see. Understand? The first person, otherwise this shall not work! Oh and one more thing, don't tell your mother. She will try and convince you to not do it or to do it her way." My grandma added.

"Alright Grandma. I should be heading back home right now anyways, before the roads get to slick." I anounced as I stood up and headed out the door.

The snow was falling quickly so I sprinted straight to my car and started it up, turning the heat on full blast. I drove home as quick as I could without getting in any accidents and went straight to my room.

I quickly sat down on my bed and flipped open the red journal. All it included was what seemed to be diary entires from the time that the green mile is based and was supposedly written by my grandmother.

All of it was rather hard to follow and after flipping through a few pages I shut the journal. I picked up the small vial and looked at it for a second before uncorking it and pouring all of the contents into my mouth and swallowing it all. Oddly it tasted just like a strawberry milkshake.

"Whatever the hell this was it tastes good." I commented aloud to my self before grabbing the rest of the bundle off of my bed.

A wave of lightheadedness over came me and I blinked my eyes rapidly and the next thing I knew I was standing in the office of none other than the warden's of the green mile.

"Now what makes you believe that you, a women, are qualifed to work on the E block Miss Williams?" He questioned.

"I have worked elsewhere in a prision in Indiana and I know self defense" I stated the words simply flowing from my mouth. I had no idea where that came from, the self defense part of that was the only truthful part.

I adjusted the pile of stuff I was holding and found the letter my grandma had given me.

"Here this is for you to read, it may be helpful.." I muttered handing him the letter.

He quickly opened and scanned it over, before nodding.

"Very well. You shall be given a uniform upon leaving this room and shall report to E block ammediately. They are supposed to be getting a new arrival tomorrow and someone will go over the procedure with you, most likely Mr. Edgecomb unless he tells someone else to. Good luck Miss Williams." He explained before waving me off.

Paul Edgecombs POV

I hung up the phone and turned back towards the desk where everyone else was arranging to play cards.

"That was the warden. It seems we are going to have a new coworker." I announced looking at the others. Percy looked at me with a smirk.

"The day before a new arrival?" he questioned.

"Yes and it is your job to go over the procedures with them, understood?" I commanded and he frowned as the door to the block opened.

"This must be our new worker." Dean chuckled before it quickly died. A moment of silence fell over the mile as everyone realized the new guard was a girl.

"They are allowing women to work this job now?" Percy questioned with a sneer.

"Well I belive so given I am quite certain I am of the female gender." She replied smirking at him. All of the others stared at the two of them, waiting to see if Percy was going to threaten to tell his aunt about this. Nobody would have ever thought to try to speak so sarcastically to Percy.

"By the way my name's Chassidy Williams, but you guys can call me Chase if ya like." She stated with a grin. I nodded and looked towards Percy, who stepped forward to explain the procedure for tomorrow to chase.

Percy's POV

I was in the process of explaining the procedures to her when I caught her looking off into the distance.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me right now?!" I barked waving my hand in front of her face.

"To be honest, no not really. I already know most of this information from previous observations." She replied with a shrug.

"Well if you know the procedure so well I want you to come along with us for the pickup tomorrow and prove it." I commanded and she smirked at me.

"I think I will!" She replied before standing up and walking over to talk to Dean and Brutal.

"Paul. I don't like this, shes very disrespectful."

I commented walking over towards his desk.

"I do not care what you think Percy, it was not my decision to put her on the mile. If you have a problem with it then you will just have to bring it up with the warden." He replied not looking up from the paperwork on his desk.

I frowned before walking away and headed towards Dean, Brutal, and Chassidy. I was hoping to see if she would reveal how she actually made her way into working on the mile but they were having nothing but a simple conversation. I then just made my way towards Harry and we started playing cards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And that was chapter one my dears. Over a thousand words, which is actually a lot for me XD hope you guys enjoy this chapter and there should be more to come!


End file.
